


Lover

by dc34



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, with a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc34/pseuds/dc34
Summary: Small moments in Isak and Even’s life based on Lover
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this a fic that I was inspired to write after listening to Lover by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> I would suggest listening to the song cause its beautiful. 
> 
> When I wrote this fic, I had the first dance remix on repeat, so that's the one I suggest to listen to.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first attempt at writing, so please be kind.

_ We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January _

_ This is our place, we make the rules _

“Shouldn’t we take the lights down?”, Isak wonders one day after New Years, “I mean lights up in January make no sense”. He stares at all the Christmas lights they used to decorate their apartment. At the time it had made Isak so happy because it made their small apartment feel like home. Now they seemed to be out of place, but with two boys living together, it seems they got lazy and haven’t taken them down. 

“Why would we do that?” , Even says as he plops next to him on the couch, “It makes the room look so pretty, don’t you think?”. It wasn’t like he was lying, especially at night when they turned the lights on, it made their otherwise bleak looking room look magical. 

“I do think it looks pretty, it just doesn’t make much logical sense to keep them up” Isak argued. “The holidays are over, and most people have taken them down”, to Isak he really didn’t want people to come over and think they couldn’t take care of their apartment. It’d been a small fear ever since they moved in together, that people would think they were too naive and stupid to handle and maintain a place on their own. 

Even raises an eyebrow up at Isak, “Pfft why do we care what others are doing, we can keep the lights up in January if we want to and I know you want to.'' And the thing is Isak does want to, but he also doesn’t want to answer to others when they come over for a visit. In a way he’s still a bit self conscious. 

“Isak” Even sighs, “don’t worry about other people, baby, this is our place and we make our own rules, so if we want to keep the Christmas lights up, then we fucking can.” Isak knows he’s right, it’s silly to worry about what others think, its home, he can do what he wants.

Even sees Isak’s internal battle and decides to be persuasive one last time. “Please can we keep the Christmas Lights up” giving Isak the biggest puppy eyes. 

It seems to work because Isak cracks a smile and leans in for a kiss, whispering against his lips, “Ok, we'll keep them up.”

________________________________________________________________________

_ And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear _

_ Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years? _

Even is beautiful. It’s not something Isak has just realized. Oh no, from the moment he set eyes on the blonde, he was hit by how attractive Even was. The first thing he noticed about Even was his smile, it was such a pretty smile it almost took Isak’s breath away. So yes, Isak is aware that Even is one of the most beautiful men he has ever laid eyes on. 

Sitting across from him at the window sill gives him quite the view of his face and body, and Isak takes the opportunity to admire him. A beam of sunlight hits Even in just the right place, illuminating him, and making his eyes look so brightly blue. 

He. Is. Stunning. 

And he feels ok with admitting that, the boys aren’t around to make him feel guilty about his thoughts, it’s just him and Even. For the most part, Even has been one giant mystery. Their first encounter the dude pulls out every paper towel out of the dispenser, their first conversation involves talks about sucking dicks, the tram ride was filled with stilted conversation. Isak would consider those moments awkward, but the thing is Even doesn’t carry himself that way. He struts around the schoolyard like its a fucking catwalk. Seriously, who is Even Bech Næsheim?

As they begin to talk, it feels like he is beginning to find out. There is so much ease to their conversations. The awkwardness of the past times they’ve interacted seem to fade away, as the weed seems to loosen both up. He’s a lot more bold, joking and maybe even flirting a bit. Sue him, Even is charming, and Isak is being wrapped up in his spell. 

He mocks Isak for not knowing who Nas is, and ok maybe Isak shouldn’t have lied but he just really wants Even to like him. 

As the evening continues, they get hungry, and make objectively gross cheesy toasties but Isak could care less. He’s fucking hungry.

He even puts his rapping skills on display with Even's beatboxing skills, and it's hilarious how bad they are, but they can’t stop laughing. He hasn’t felt this free for as long as he can remember. He hasn’t known Even that long, but in this moment, as they both laugh, it feels like he’s known him forever.

__________________________________________________

_ Can I go where you go? _

_ Can we always be this close forever and ever? _

_ And ah, take me out, and take me home _

_ You're my, my, my, my lover _

Isak is maybe a tiny bit tipsy. They are walking back home from a bar that was a couple blocks away from their apartment after their date. That is a thing they do now from time to time, Even thinks, they go on dates. 

Even remembers the first time he took Isak out on a proper date, he got the most beautiful shade of rose on his cheeks, and whispered, “I’ve never been on a proper date before”. The shy, soft smile that appeared on his face combined with the confession, had made Even want to plan a million dates because anything that made Isak smile like that, was something he would try to give him. 

So here they are after their date, they’ve made it to a park that’s right by their apartment. Isak wanted to take this route because “the night is so young Even, let’s not go home just yet”. The fact this came from his homebody boyfriend was different, but Isak was still tipsy so he’s not totally surprised. 

They walk hand in hand, enjoying the peacefulness of nature when Isak stops under a lamp post. “I want to dance with you, right here.'' Even didn’t know whether to laugh or go with it or both, Isak was definitely drunk. 

“There’s no music though, how are we supposed to dance with music, at least some Gabrielle”, Isak just rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone. He plays a song, and sets it on the bench to the right of him. As Even registers the song, he can’t help but poke fun at Isak, “So you do like romantic songs, I knew I’d get to you eventually”. He walks over to Isak and grabs his arms, putting them around his neck. 

They begin to slow dance, here in the middle of the night, and its nice. Even doesn’t think he’s ever been more content, and seems Isak agrees because he begins to bury his face into Even’s neck. 

The song ends, but another slow, sappy, romantic song starts playing and it dawns on Even that this must be a playlist Isak has created. “Wow who knew you got sentimental music taste Issy”, Isak whined a “shuuuut uuuup” as Even just chuckled a response. 

They danced 4 songs in total when Even realized that Isak was starting to fall asleep. He shook him a bit “Issy, you’re tired, let’s go home before you fully fall asleep. I’m not carrying your ass home”. He lifted his head up and looked at Even, “I love you.” He said it so matter of factly, it warmed Even’s heart.  _ How had he gotten so lucky _ .

“I love you too” he leaned in to give Isak two maybe three pecks on the lips. “ but I’m still not carrying your ass home let’s go.”

_______________________________________________________

_ We could let our friends crash in the living room _

_ This is our place, we make the call _

Isak and Even had invited the boys over for a boys night out, but the night out turned into a night in, with them eating pizza, playing fifa, and enjoying some beers.

Magnus wouldn’t shut up about Vilde, and how awesome they were as a couple. “Honestly, I’m team Evak all the way, you guys know that, but I’m telling you, me and Vilde can have you guys beat by cuteness”. 

Even snorted “And as I said, you fucking wish”. Planting the sloppiest kiss on to Isak’s cheek. “We’re the cutest couple in the entire school, NO ….. in all of Oslo, right baby?” Isak just rolled his eyes but nodded his head because there was no way Vilde and Magnus were going to think they were cuter than them. 

Magnus makes a disgruntled noise, “Oy Isak since when did you care if Evak was considered the cutest couple in Oslo, huh”. Isak would normally think it’s ridiculous, but seeing Even have the biggest grin when he says they are the cutest couple makes it worth it, and poking fun at Magnus is an added bonus. 

Jonas looks at his phone and whistles at the time. “God it’s getting late, guess going to the party now wouldn’t make much sense, so we should probably be getting home ………. but I’m too lazy” 

“Me too” says Mahdi, “I live the furthest than you idiots, so I don’t know what your complaining about”. He yawns, but he makes no effort to get up. 

Magnus jumps out of his seat, “I have an idea! Let’s sleep here, sleepover at Evak’s!”. He turns to look at Isak, which makes Isak look at Even. “Your call baby, I don’t mind them staying over, it’d be fun”. 

The thing is when he lived in the Kollective, Isak never had his friends sleepover, it was already overcrowded with 4, technically 5, people living there. Isak couldn’t fit everyone regardless if it was an unofficial rule living there, only 1 guest per person. But now, now they lived in their own place and they could call the shots. Which is another thing that made him so giddy about being in a place with his boyfriend, they didn’t have to accommodate roommates, they could do as they please. 

“Sure, you guys can stay over”, the boys cheered and they began to look for extra pillows and blankets for them. They didn’t have much, but they had enough for each of them to get 1 blanket and pillow. 

They turned off the lights and they all settled into their “beds”. The boys slept on the floor, while Isak and Even laid down on their bed, Even wrapping his arm, spooning him. It was quiet, as they all tried to sleep. 

“Sooooo …….. Do you guys hear that story of that UFO spotted in Russia?” and that launched the whole debate that lasted until the early hours. So maybe they’d all have eye bags tomorrow, it was worth it. 

_______________________________________________________

_ And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you _

“Who’s Isak talking to?” Even noticed that Isak had been talking to guy across the schoolyard for about 30 minutes. Even isn’t normally a jealous guy, but the guy looks clearly interested by the way his eyes lingered on every inch of Isak’s face. 

“Oh that’s Julian. Julian Dahl, he’s in our year and I’m pretty sure him and Isak have a class together,” Jonas notices Even glaring at Julian and Isak, as the boys burst into laughter “Didn’t peg you for the jealous type Even”, he snickers. 

“I’m not, its just weird that they seem to know each other really well, and I’ve never been introduced to him” . Even maybe a tiny bit over exaggerating but everyday he fears some guy will notice how amazing Isak is, and come in and sweep Isak under his feet. 

Magnus doesn’t do a very job of quenching his fears, “Oh that’s so weird that you haven’t met Julian, he was essentially OBSESSED with Isak for the longest time” , he keeps laughing until Mahdi tells him to cut it and to “shush it Mags!”

Magnus realizes his mistake. “Man ok you don’t need to worry about Julian, ya he has a lot of money, and owns an expensive car, and can buy Isak anything he’s ever wanted but you’re like 10 times more good looking”. 

Well, that just made shit worse, and now Even is overthinking things as he continues to watch Isak and Julian. Julian puts his hand on Isak’s arm for all of 5 seconds, but it causes a pit in his stomach to form. A guy with all the money, that could give everything Isak’s ever wanted? How can he compete with that, he thinks sullenly. 

Jonas sees the insecure emotions flash across his face. “What Magnus is  _ trying _ to say is, you don’t need to worry about Julian, in fact you don’t need to worry about any guy, Isak -- Isak is the happiest he’s ever been with you,  _ you  _ make him happy not random dudes with money” . 

That makes Even crack a tiny smile, he appreciates Isak’s friends, who have now become his friends. “Thanks Jonas”

He notices Julian has left, so he makes his way over to Isak. “Hey, so uh -- what did Julian want to talk to you about”

“Just the chemistry homework, said he wasn’t getting the lesson, so I had to give him an explanation. Hopefully he got it.” He leaned in to give Even a kiss, and Even felt the tension in his body dissipate. “How did you know who Julian was? I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned him.” 

“Oh the boys told me about him, said he’s interested in you……... and how rich he is.” Even gives a nervous chuckle and averts his eyes from Isak. 

Isak internally curses the boys for telling Even about Julian’s supposed crush. He knows if anyone had told him someone may be crushing on Even, he’d get a little jealous and insecure. 

He sighs and looks Even dead in the eye, “ I really don’t think he’s interested in me”. Even opens his mouth to protest but Isak continues “Even if he was, I love  _ you  _ Even, my heart belongs to you, I-” he pauses for a bit looks up at the sky then back at Even taking a deep breath, “I feel like me when i’m with you, if that makes any sense”

Damn for how much Isak claims he’s not a hopeless romantic, he has some good lines. Isak grabs him and gives him a hug, and he feels like he’s home.

_____________________________________________________________

_ I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all _

“Baby, I’m home!” Isak walks into the living expecting to hear Even working or cooking, but it's quiet. He assumes Even isn’t home until he hears a loud thud followed by a loud groan from his clumsy boyfriend. 

“I'm in the bedroom!” Isak walks in to find Even going through their junk drawer, essentially if they don’t know where to put something they just place it into that drawer. “What on earth are you doing?”. It seems Even has emptied out most of the drawers apparently in search of something. 

“I’ve decided we need to get out of the house, like asap, it’s a beautiful summers day and we won’t spend it locked up in this house!” Isak is just amused by Even’s excitement, he’s always been infectious that way. 

“We do, do we? And where do you suggest we go?” he raises an eyebrow at Even. Even just crosses the room over to him and grabs both of his hands, “I don’t know, I don’t care, let’s just get in the car and go somewhere, anywhere baby -- the world is our oyster” and he just walks out the room. 

Isak stands there dazed for 10 seconds before he runs after Even. “Ok wait hold up -- you just want to go out? Why?” Even is extra, Isak knows this about him, even has come to expect it, but sometimes it truly catches him off guard, how extra he can be. 

Even sighs like he’s wondering to himself why he needs to explain this, “I just - I just don’t want us to get bored -- NOT THAT I AM! -- But I want us to be able to be spontaneous when we can, so let’s go out.” 

“Be spontaneous huh?”, Isak has never made that a priority of his. He likes routine, routine leads to comfort and comfort is the best state to be if he says so himself. But maybe Even has a point, he never wants to get bored. They’ve been together for a while now, almost 3 years, and they know almost everything about each other. Maybe Even is onto something; also, he's never been good at saying no to Even. 

“Alright, where do you want to go?” Even just walks out to the car, opens the passenger side open for Isak to get in. If Even was going to take Isak on an adventure, he’ll be a gentleman about it. 

Even starts up the car and asks “Hungry baby?” and Isak’s stomach decides in that moment to growl loudly. “Alright noted, let’s get you some food”

They stop by McDonalds which isn’t the most spontaneous thing in the world, but it's yummy and he’s hungry so he is not going to complain. Once they get their food, they’re on the road again. 

They have all the windows down, and it’s nice with the summer air blowing through his hair. It makes the drive heavenly. Honestly, getting out of the house was a great idea, Isak feels more invigorated the further from home they go. 

Even parks at a cliff overlooking the ocean and gets out of the car, rushing to open Isak’s door. “Thank you, Mr. Bech Næshim” Even sure knows how to treat him like a prince.

“C’mon let’s have a picnic and watch the sunset, the view here is  _ incredible _ ” . Even lays down a blanket, and they sit down to have their McDonalds. Even is right, it's so pretty out here and absolutely peaceful. 

Isak begins, “I sometimes forget to slow down. It’s like we’re on some sort of routine everyday, wake up, get ready, work, and do it again the next day. I’m glad you remind me that it’s ok to be spontaneous”. Even smiles softly and kisses him on the cheek. 

They talk about random things, from work to their friends to the tv shows they both are watching. At one point, Even wraps his arms around Isak, with Isak’s back to Even’s chest. Even whispers into his hair “So another summer spent together. Thank you baby, thank you for allowing me to spend this summer and many more with you”

Isak feels his eyes water a little, and whispers “No…..Thank you.”

_____________________________________________________

_ Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand? _

_ With every guitar string scar on my hand _

_ I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover _

Isak’s father is getting remarried, and him and Isak are currently at the ceremony. Terje had asked Isak to be his best man, and Isak after many months thinking it over decided to agree. 

Even obviously accompanied Isak as his date, but also to give him some moral support. It’s not everyday the father that abandoned you at 16 asks you to be his best man he thinks bitterly. Regardless of some strives that Terje has made to better his relationship with his son, Even has never found it in him to forgive Isak’s father, but he can at least be civil for Isak’s sake. 

They’re getting dressed in their hotel room, which is very fancy because apparently Terje is loaded. “Isak what’s taking so long! You out of all people can’t be late!” Even really isn’t in a rush to get to the wedding, they could skip it for all he cared, but he knows Terje would find a way to make Isak feel guilty if he was. 

“Alright, Alright I’m down. How do I look ?” Even looks up and his jaw drops a little. He’s speechless, you see they never wear tuxedos, there is no reason for them, so this is the first time he’s seen Isak dressed up in one.  _ God he’s so HOT  _

Even is just processing the sight in front of him and realizes he should probably say something, but he can’t form any words. “What? Does it look hideous? I know I don’t wear formal shit often, but I don’t think I look that bad.” Isak scrunches up his face and starts tugging at his sleeves.

“You look………  _ amazing _ ” Even says in awe. Isak’s cheeks turn bright red and he looks down all shy, “Well you don’t look too bad yourself” 

Even offers his arm, “C’mon let’s go show them how pretty you look. Also, we don’t want to be late”. Isak takes a hold of it, and they walk down to the venue. The wedding is being held in an outside garden and most of the guests are there already. Terje walks up to them “Oh Isak I’m glad your on time, the ceremony should start any minute now.” The man is clearly nervous which made sense giving it was his wedding, Even might feel a little bad for him. 

“Even we saved you a seat at the front, and Isak your sister is waiting for you to get in position”. Isak shakes his head, and is getting ready to get in position, but Terje continues “Isak I just wanted to say that - I know I haven’t been the greatest father….” Even almost snorts at that but remains quiet. “But I want to thank you for doing me the honor of being my best man” . Isak smiles “Of course dad, I’m glad I’m your best man too”. Terje hugs him, and goes to stand at the top of the aisle. 

Even kisses Isak’s cheek and goes to take his seat on the grooms side, while Isak goes to take his position to walk in. He will be walking in with Lea, who was the maid of honor. The band begins, and everyone stands to look down the aisle. Isak and Lea walk in arm and arm, and the second their eyes meet Isak smiles the biggest smile he’s ever seen on him. 

A smile that makes his eyes crinkle, and you’d think would hurt his face. It makes Even smile the same, and his face may hurt afterwards but fuck it. All of a sudden Even is transported to the future. 

_ He’s at his own wedding, and him and Isak are walking towards each other to promise themselves to one another. Each walking with their mothers, meeting in the middle of the aisle. They’re both dressed in tuxes, like the ones they’re currently wearing now. The seats would be filled with their loved ones. Jonas would be Isak’s best man, and Mikael would be his. Their vows would be personal, and Even would cry like a baby because proclaiming to the love of his life makes a man emotional. Hopefully, Isak would cry too because he feels the same. Then, they would say I Do and sealing the statement with a kiss. Isak would be his and he would be Isak’s in a grander way than ever before. _

__

As Isak continues up and stands besides his father, he continues to look at Even. His smile has turned into a soft smile like he’s imagining the same thing Even is. God he can’t wait till the day comes, and looking at Isak’s expression he would bet he feels the same. 

__________________________________________________________

_ My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue _

_ All's well that ends well to end up with you _

_ Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover _

Isak sometimes doesn’t like to think of his life before Even. There are pockets of brightness, mainly made up of moments with Jonas. It’s no shock he would eventually grow feelings for him, when your life is dark and grey, it's natural to cling to the one shred of light. That’s who Jonas was to him, a shelter amongst his storm. His rock, his safety, his person for the longest time. 

But regardless of Jonas, his life was filled with confusion, heartbreak, and the overall fakeness. His heart breaks for his youngest self. He feels like he’s old enough now to be able to do that without feeling conceited. He sometimes still cries for that boy, that boy who was filled with so much anger and self hatred. That boy who would want to throw up after jerking off to gay porn. That boy who didn’t understand his mother because his father painted her out to be the cause for all his troubles. That boy who hated home so much, he’d rather be homeless than be in that type of environment. 

He also feels guilt from his past self, guilt for what he did to Eva. The girl who showed him nothing but friendship and compassion. Who was truly there for him when he needed it. For not just what he did, but enabling the bullying of a girl who had already been kicked out of her old friend group. 

He feels guilt for his mother, for leaving her alone in that house all alone. A part of him still thinks he should have stayed with her, and sucked it up because it wasn’t her fault. 

He feels guilt for what he told Even that day in the locker room. He pushed him to the point he felt like he needed to hide a giant part of himself from Isak. He feels sick that Even heard such disgusting bullshit fall from his mouth. 

All of them have forgiven him, and in the case of his mother, she never blamed him. But still after so many years, the guilt is still there. 

Isak’s heart breaks for Even’s younger self when he remembers about what happened with Mikael and the aftermath. 

The day Even told him what happened, he locked himself in the bathroom and cried. He waited till Even had fallen asleep from all the emotional exhaustion. He didn’t want Even to feel guilty, so he tried to be as quiet as possible, trying to muffle every sob that tore from his throat. 

He felt his hands shake at the thought of Even’s attempt, it's almost unbearable to think of a world without Even. He can’t fathom, and he almost punched a wall from all the anger he had in that moment. 

It’s irrational, but he gets angry at Mikael, at the boys, at Sonja, and even at himself for causing Even pain. Even, this beautiful boy who only deserves to feel good and happy things didn’t deserve the pain the world had given him. He swears he will try his damn hardest to make sure Even never has to go through something like that ever again.

Isak sometimes wishes he could go back in time, and have met Even much earlier. It may have saved his younger self and Even so much heartbreak and pain. But most of the times he’s happy they met at the time they did. 

They fought hard to get past those difficult confusing times, but they made it through and found each other and that’s all that matters.

__________________________________________________

_ And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  _

_ And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover _

“Where’s Even?” is the first thing out of Eskild’s mouth the second he opens the door. “Well hello to you too. Glad you missed me. '' Isak walks into the kollective and sees a giant table in the middle of the living room, all the furniture has been moved to make room for it. 

“Oh Baby Gay you know I’m always pleased to see you, I’m just used to seeing you and that boyfriend attached at the hip. Now c’mon give guru a hug, he hasn’t seen you in 2 weeks”. Isak goes to hug him, and while he pretends to hate Eskild fussing over him, he actually misses it every once in a while. 

“Hey Linn, How are you?” He goes in to give her a fist bump. “Hey dude, not bad. I’m glad you're here, without you I’m outnumbered by extroverts” Isak chuckles god he’s missed this place. 

“To answer your question Eskild, Even is going to be a bit late, he says he’s sorry, he got holed up at work. Where’s Noora?” He hears pots and pans in the kitchen answering his question, so it seems Noora is cooking dinner. Which is good given how after Even, she’s the best cook and would always cook their “family” dinners. 

Eskild sighs “Oh dear you busy bees, but since you’re living on your own work is important, it's also good so he can spoil you” he gives him a cheeky wink. Noora walks out right at that moment with a couple of dishes filled with food, she looks effortlessly beautiful as always. “Isak your here, good the food is ready.Where’s Even?” 

Eskild goes to take a seat at the table, “The workaholic will be here soon Noora he’s going to run late, but it doesn’t mean we can’t start. Honestly this reminds me of the first week Isak moved in before Noora ran off to be with a boy, its nice.” Noora just rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything, she knows how the kollective feels about William and it’s not good things. 

“This all looks really good Noora, you really out did yourself”. Noora blushes at the compliment, but it's deserved, she has starters, entrees, sides, and even dessert. Its seems like she cooked all day for the dinner. 

They all go to take their seats, and even though it’s unnecessary, Isak puts a napkin on the chair next to him, to ensure Even sits there. Eskild notices and laughs “Honestly Baby Jesus like anyone would take the spot next to you from Even”. Isak very maturely just sticks out his tongue. 

As they’re about to start they hear the doorbell, and Eskild beats him over to go open the door. “Well hello there handsome, Welcome!” Isak hears Even laugh at the way Eskild continues to flirt with him. “Hey Eskild. It’s nice to see you”. Eskild and Even enter the room, and Even goes around the table to greet Noora and Linn with a hug. He sees the napkin Isak put on a chair next to him, smiling at the way Isak saved his seat. 

“Well now that everyone is here. We can begin our family dinner that lovely Noora whipped up for us”. Everyone begins with the salad that Noora prepared, and it's really delicious.

Even leans in to whisper in his ear, “Isak, Why did the ketchup blush?” Isak realizes this may be one of Even’s many lame jokes, so he plays along “Why?”

“She saw the salad dressing!” He erupts in giggles like it's the funniest thing he’s ever said. Isak laughs not because of the joke but because Even looks just so proud of himself for his corny joke. “Hey! What are you two laughing at? Anything to share with the class?” He realizes that they’re staring at them. Even responds “Nothing, nothing at all” and gives Isak a wink, like what he told him is in top secret. He likes that they have jokes between them, even if they’re corny.

________________________________________________________

_ Can I go where you go? _

_ Can we always be this close forever and ever? _

_ And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever) _

They’re in the bathtub together, Isak laying on Even’s chest as they test a bath bomb Eskild gave him as a present. They needed this, well mainly Even since he had been stressing about a group project he had to do for his film class.

His group had fallen through, and the workload fell mainly on Even and one of his group members. Both of them had worked on it for multiple hours over the course of 3 weeks, and barely submitted in time. Now they’re relaxing in the bath, and will probably do some celebrating at night if he has anything to do with it. 

“I’m really proud of you Even. I know this project was stressing you, but you did great.” He reaches behind him to grab Even’s hand, playing with Even’s fingers. 

“Thank you baby, I just hope the professor likes it. If he does he may consider me for that internship I told you about”. Ah yes the internship, it really was a great opportunity for Even, getting to work hands on, on a tv show set for a very popular NRK series. If that internship went well, it could help Even get a foot in the door. 

There was one small thing, he’d have to spend 2 weeks in Sweden. Now two weeks isn’t terrible, and while he’ll miss his boyfriend, he can manage 2 weeks. But, it just reminds him that if Even truly wants to be a big time director, and have the world appreciate his work, he may need to leave Norway for extended periods of time.  _ He may need to move _ , a tiny voice in Isak says, Isak tells it to shut up. 

“You're awfully quiet. What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Isak continues to play with Even’s fingers, but he does tense up for a brief second before responding “It’s nothing Ev, I’m just thinking about things.” Even pulls his hands away from Isak, he tilts Isak’s chin so his face is facing Even’s. 

“It’s not nothing if it caused you to react like, hmmmm, you want to tell me.” Even’s clear blue eyes staring deep into his. Isak bites and looks down for a bit, he looks back at Even as he confesses “I’m scared im going to lose you Even, eventually people are going to see how talented you are and whisk you away to London, or Paris or even Hollywood and I feel like I can't compete with that”. 

He looks down ashamed for his thoughts, he should be excited for Even, and supportive over whatever he does in the future. All of sudden Even’s chest is the most interesting thing because he refuses to look at him. 

Even grabs his chin one more time, and lifts it up so he can see Isak. He says slowly “No matter what happens, no matter what job I get or whether we move  _ together _ , or have kids and marry, nothing will change how I feel about you, nothing will change  _ us. _ ” He moves his hand to cup Isak’s cheek, “Where I go, you go. That chill?”

Isak nuzzles his hand as if he were a kitten, “That’s chill”. 

_____________________________________

_ You're my, my, my, my _

_ Oh, you're my, my, my, my _

_ Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover _

Its boys night, and by boys he means all the boys, Isak’s friends and Even’s friends are all hanging out at a party together. They sometimes do this, mash up their group to create one giant friend group. 

For now the boys are separated, with Isak and his friends talking at one side of the room and Even and his friends on the other. Like many of their conversations it switches to the subject of girls. Listen, Isak considers himself a good friend and listener, but there is a limit. The limit being talks about girls in really intimate detail. 

He zones out, and blocks out the conversation. These are the small moments that make him really glad the boys know he’s gay because the thought of feining interest just makes him feel tired. Now that he is “living his truth” as Eskild likes to put it, he can just drink his beer, relax, and look around. 

He looks out to the people who are dancing in the middle of the room, and if he had any confidence in his dancing abilities he would be out there without needing his boyfriend to persuade him by giving him many kisses. 

His eyes land on Mikael and the boys. Again, small moments like this make him so appreciative that all those boys are friends again when he sees them all collectively burst out laughing. 

Isak’s eyes land on Even, and like a movie, like he can sense him, Even’s eyes look up. It’s quite silly Isak thinks, staring at each other from across the room. Reminds him of when they first stared at each other across the dance floor, but without the making out with other people part. Nope, now they’re together, and he can shamelessly stare at how  _ good  _ his boyfriend looks in a tight white t-shirt.  _ Oh God _ Even is staring at him like he wants to swallow him whole.

At this point he doesn’t realize the boys are trying to get his attention until he registers Magnus’ loud voice “Hello! Earth to Isak?! Are you listening?” He wish he cared enough to answer, but his brain is just  _ Even Even Even _ .

He hears Mahdi in the background, “Give it up man he’s lost in la la land, or should I say Even land”. Even tilts his head towards the dance floor, proceeding to stand up slowly ditching his friends in the middle of their conversation to make his way over to the dance floor.

He hears Even friends' loud catcalls, as Even keeps walking towards him. His boys aren’t any better as Jonas loudly proclaims “C’mon let's leave the lovers to themselves!”. 

“The lovers”, a small smile forms at the corner of Isak’s lips as he makes his way over to where his  _ lover  _ is standing, he quite likes that.

_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I hope you enjoyed! Please be kind in the comments :)
> 
> Special Thanks to Alice for reading this over for me.


End file.
